


Long Lost

by abyssa1



Series: abyssa1's overwatch oneshots [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Zenyatta, Fluff, Helpful Tekhartha Zenyatta, M/M, Sad, Shameless Smut, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/abyssa1
Summary: Jesse McCree and Genji are lovers that have to part, they meet again after Genji's 'death'. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Series: abyssa1's overwatch oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068803
Kudos: 12





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji reunites with Jesse after not seeing him for years and introduces him to his mentor Zenyatta.

McCree met Genji while he was on a mission. He was tasked with intercepting one of the Shimada's many payloads. He thought it would be easy, a trained gunsman like him and his skilled team should have been able to take the payload quickly. But everything did not go as planned. His team had converged on the payload, and before he could give orders, they were all unconscious, nothing but a flash of green revealing who had done it.

McCree gripped his gun tighter, eyes squinting into the darkness. He could faintly see a dot of green from up ahead. He fired six shots, hearing movement as they were dodged. A chuckle came from the darkness in front of him and he reloaded his gun, snapping the magazine closed as a man appeared in front of him.

He hardly looked older than 20, green hair spiked up above a youthful face. He held a katana, it hanging loosely in his grasp in a way that told McCree he knew how to use it. "It's nice to meet you finally." The English was impeccable, with only a trace of an accent.

"And who might you be?"

"Genji Shimada."

McCree squinted doubtfully. The youngest Shimada was supposed to be on their side, not supporting his family's empire. "Are you now?" McCree drawls, pointing his revolver at the boy, "Prove it."

The revolver is knocked from his hand before he can speak, the young Shimada laughing at his surprise. "Believe me now, cowboy?"

"I suppose I do," McCree picks up and holsters his gun, this kid doesn't seem to want to kill him. "What can I do for ya Mr. Shimada?"

"Just call me Genji."

"What can I do for ya, Genji?"

The boy smiles, the light not reaching his copper eyes, "I need you to guard me."

"Beg your pardon, guard you from what?" McCree looks around at his team, just now beginning to regain consciousness, "Don't look like you need protectin' to me."

Genji rolled his eyes, "You will only appear to be my guard. Your purpose is to spy for your cause. I'm your way in." Genji looks at the crew, beginning to awaken and look around, "We must go. Follow me."

McCree casts a glance back at his team, they'd be fine on their own, before following Genji through the town. He knows all the secret streets and alleys that twist through the city and they see no one on their way to Shimada castle.

"Do not speak when we get there," Genji's voice floats back to him. "Let me do the talking and do exactly as I say."

"Yessir." McCree is in excellent shape, but he is breathing heavily trying to keep up with the youth who is scaling walls like they are nothing. He shakes his head as they walk up to the gate that closes off the Shimada estate. He doesn't know how Genji isn't even at least a little out of breath as he takes his hand to lead him to the main hall.

The hall is dark until they enter, then it is suddenly flooded with light. When his eyes finally adjust he sees Genji's father, the head of the criminal enterprise glaring at them from a throne in the center of the hall. McCree doesn't speak much Japanese, but he gets the general idea that Genji is being lectured for being out late.

"And who are you?" The Shimada turns his withering gaze to McCree, "And what are you doing with my son?"

"He's my new guard," Genji answers for him. "To accompany me when I go out late at night."

"Why an American?"

"Because I find him attractive."

McCree tensed, ready for some sort of violent reaction from Shimada, but he just sighed and buried his face in his hands before shooing them off. Genji laughed lightly and took his hand again, pulling him down dark corridors until they arrived at what McCree assumes was his room. It was simple with few decorations, and clean. McCree thought back to the mess that was his own room and made a note to clean it when he got back.

"So now what?" McCree asks, trying not to look as Genji undressed to change into a pair of silken pajamas.

"Now you guard me, I'll let you know what you need to know and you can tell your friends." Genji slid into the bed, leaving McCree standing there, unsure of what to do. "Are you coming to bed or not?" Genji asked, "It would be nice to have someone to cuddle with."

McCree doesn't hesitate before slipping his clothes and armor off, leaving him in only his undershirt and boxers. He folds his clothes and places his gun on top, putting them beside the bed where they're in easy reach. He gets into the bed, Genji grabbing him and moving him to the position he wanted. Genji's back is pressed to McCree's chest, their feet tangled together. Genji wraps McCree's arm around himself, fingers tracing over the metal components that took place of his forearm.

"What happened to you?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

McCree stays there for nearly two years, his desire to be on the road overruled by his feelings for the youngest Shimada. He stays by Genji's side constantly, everyone comes to know who he is, but no one suspects he's a spy. When the Shimada empire is nearly in shambles, McCree knows it is time for him to leave, he and Genji both cry silently as they say their goodbyes, an unsaid promise to meet again their only sense of comfort.

When they meet again, many years have passed. McCree is still the same, and Genji recognizes his first love instantly, but Genji is not the same. McCree barely looks up from his breakfast as Genji enters, nodding acknowledgment to the cyborg before turning back to read the newspaper again.

Genji doesn't want McCree to see him, to know what he has become, but looking at him, his soft brown hair and his metal arm pulls emotion from Genji that he didn't know he still had. "Jesse," Genji's voice sounds different now, more robotic, but he hopes it's still recognizable.

The cowboy looks up, brow furrowed, "Genji?" His eyes rake across the cyborg in front of him, it looks like Genji's body, but it isn't human, "Is that you?"

Genji nods and the cowboy springs forward, wrapping him in a tight hug. He can feel the heat from the mans body and the pressure of his grasp but it's not the same touch as before. If he could still cry he would have as McCree pulled away to look at him, hands tracing over the visor that covers his face. "Why are you wearin' all this armor darling? Not like I'm gonna attack you."

Genji's breath hitched and he closed his eyes before pulling McCree's hands away, "There's something I need to show you."

"All right darling," McCree says joyfully, wrapping an arm around Genji's waist to pull him closer. Genji walks him back to his room, shoving him down on the bed, "I like where this is goin' darlin' but wouldn't you rather catch up before we ya know-"

Genji knows that if he doesn't show McCree now he never will and he'll leave the base without speaking to him again, "I need to show you this before I change my mind."

"Alright darlin'." McCree sits patiently, a little confused, as Genji begins to take off the armor piece by piece. It's been so long since he's seen him and he can hardly believe that it was actually Genji in front of him. He thought that he was dead, he hadn't heard from him for years. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Genji's bare legs. They weren't flesh, instead they looked like an omnic, wires and metal twisting into a shape that resembled human physique. His eyes widened as more of the armor was removed, revealing wires crossing almost every inch of Genji's body, his torso the only part that seemed mostly intact, but heavily scarred. McCree reaches out, gently running a hand over the ridged skin across Genji's stomach.

There is a click and McCree looks up at Genji's face, the visor held in Genji's hand. His lower jaw is metal, the rest of his face heavily scarred. His eyes remain copper, but McCree can see red shining through now, lighting them. Genji lets out a breath and steps back so that McCree can see all of him. "This is what I am now," even without the visor his voice sounds odd, but McCree doesn't seem to care about that.

McCree pulls Genji close until the man is sitting on the bed with him, straddling his knees. He runs a finger down the side of Genji's face, tracing a scar, "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

Genji closes his eyes, leaning into McCree's touch as he tells his tale. The warmth of his body is reassuring, the pressure of the cowboy running his hands down his back a comfort as he relives the past. He can feel McCree shaking with anger when he finishes, and he faces McCree to find a murderous glint in his eyes.

"I'll kill the bastard," McCree grunts between gritted teeth. "His own fucking brother. I'll kill him." McCree is strong, but with his new body Genji is infinitely stronger, easily pinning him to the bed. The man struggles beneath him, tears streaming from his cheeks as he repeats his vow.

"Jesse, please stop." Genji releases one of McCree's arms to wipe tears from his face, McCree flinching slightly at the cool metal of his fingertips. "I forgave Hanzo for what he did. You must forgive him too."

"I ain't the type of guy to be forgivin'," McCree mutters, his voice thick. "Not about somethin' like that."

"It wasn't his fault." Genji releases McCree and moved to lay beside him, running his hands over McCree's body. It has been forever since he's touched someone, and McCree's skin is hot beneath his hands, Genji can feel the anger radiating from him. "He was under control of the clan, he thought he had no other choice."

"Still," McCree runs a hand down Genji's chest, noticing the little shiver it causes. "How can you forgive that?"

"I met someone who taught me how. Would you like to meet him?"

McCree swallows the jealousy that's boiling in his throat as he follows Genji. Whoever this person was, if they thought they could take his Genji from him, they were wrong. No one loved Genji like he did. McCree is ready for a fight as Genji knocks on a door and is welcomed inside.

He's not prepared for an omnic monk.

"Greetings my student," the omnic intones, looking up from his meditation. "Who have you brought to see me?"

"Jesse," Genji answers, settling down beside the monk with his legs crossed.

"Welcome Jesse. I am Zenyatta, Genji's teacher."

"Nice to meet ya," Jesse feels a little embarrassed about his earlier jealousy, clearly this guy wasn't infringing on his territory. At Genji's insistence he settles down on the floor beside them, looking over to cross his legs as they did. He feels a little stupid and he doesn't know what to do, closing his eyes as the others had. He has too much on his mind, and he cannot focus.

"You are troubled," the omnic speaks. "May I assist you?"

Jesse nods and the orbs that float around the omnics body move to float around him. They are silver mostly, one gold and another purple. The gold one passes closer, warming and soothing him before sliding back into the circle. The purple comes forward, bring with it a sense of dread, but when it leaves Jesse feels lighter, like it had taken some of his troubles with it.

The omnic continues the circle until Jesse is calm, "We are in harmony." They stay and meditate for hours, Jesse and Genji holding hands as Zenyatta moves his orbs, capturing their troubles and replacing them with calm. When they finally leave, Genji hugs the omnic and Jesse hesitates before also embracing him.

"Thanks for taking care of him," he mutters quietly to the omnic.

"Of course. Treat him well yourself."

"Always." Jesse takes Genji's hand once again as they leave. He will never abandon him again.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse relaxes with Zenyatta and Genji interrupts. Then they have sex.

Jesse didn't like the monk at first. Genji spent much time with the omnic, and McCree was always welcome but he felt like he was intruding in the relationship that Genji had with his teacher. McCree would often catch them touching, in ways that weren't necessarily sexual, but they weren't platonic either.

One day he walked into Genji's room to find him in bed with the monk, limbs tangled together, asleep. He almost lost it, opening his mouth to yell at the omnic, but Zenyatta simply beckoned him to the bed. Confused, McCree walked forward, frowning as Zenyatta moved the sheets to make a place for him.

"We both care for him greatly," the monk said quietly as McCree slid into bed with them. "There is no reason for us to fight. You have him in one manner, and I in another." The monk ran a hand down Genji's back, "I understand him in ways you cannot, just you you understand him in ways I cannot. He needs both of us."

McCree understood, and he didn't resent the monk, but he was still unsure of how he felt about sharing his boyfriend. "I suppose that makes sense," he says, looking down at Genji's face, peaceful and relaxed in his sleep. "You've done an awful lot for him."

The omnic hummed quietly, reaching out to caress McCree's cheek, "I can help you too, Jesse. You hold much guilt and grief within yourself."

"Alright then," McCree agrees. The omnic makes a pleased sound and McCree moves closer, wrapping his arms around both of them.

It feels good, what they have. He has Genji, and he has Zenyatta. The monk watches over Genji when he is gone, which is often, and when he is there they are together. The monk teaches McCree how to meditate, how to find peace on the days when he is away and alone. At night they all sleep together in the monk's bed, Genji and the omnic laying across McCree's chest, their metal bodies pleasantly cool to the touch.

After hard missions, Genji usually helps McCree unwind, but when he is not there, the monk does it, in his own way. McCree wasn't sure exactly what that entailed the first time it was offered, and naturally was nervous when the omnic told him to strip down and get into bed. He started when he felt the monks hands on his neck, but relaxed when the fingers began kneading the skin there, working out knots.

"You have much turmoil within you Jesse," the monks voice was calm as usual, fingers still working at McCree's sore body. "Would you like to discuss anything with me?"

"Not particularly," McCree mumbled into the pillow, letting out a little whine as the omnic pushed against a particularly sensitive spot.

"Very well." The monk pulled away, and McCree thought he'd left, about to look up when he felt the omnic's orbs press into his back. There were more than he could count, slightly cool, running over his entire back, searching out knots and working over them. It was like being massaged by ten people at once.

"It's just work ya know?" Jesse said into the mattress, feeling the stress being worked out of his body by the monk. "It's dangerous, don't get me wrong I love it, but I never know what's gonna happen. I don't know if I'm gonna come back every night."

The monk hums, "But you knew that when you signed up for this. We all did. It's a risk we are willing to take."

"I reckon I'm not sure if I still wanna take it anymore. I don't know what I'd do if I lost one of ya." Jesse blushed, though the omnic couldn't see; he'd become closer to the monk in the recent months and he thought of him in a similar way to how he thought of Genji.

"Do not worry Jesse," the monks hands joined the orbs, working on more delicate areas of his spine. "The future holds many possibilities, and life cannot be spent worrying about just one of them. And you are excellent at your job, I do not think you have much to worry about."

McCree makes a sound of assent, the monk's calming words and his orbs soothing his worries. He relaxes and enjoys the massage, nearly falling asleep to the monk's touch. He doesn't hear Genji come in, and he doesn't know the man is there until he feels his hands in his hair, metal fingers gently pulling and twisting at the strands in the way Genji knows he likes.

"Hello Jesse," Genji leans in for a quick kiss, kneeling on the floor beside the bed. "How are you?"

"Much better now." McCree lets out a groan as the orbs work out a large knot on his back, "Our omnic is treating me well."

Genji smiles brightly, it was more than he could have hoped for, his two favorite people getting along so well, "Glad to hear it. Good morning master." Genji looks up to smile at Zenyatta who makes a happy noise in return.

"Good morning my sparrow, how are you today?"

"Well, thank you."

They sit in a comfortable silence, Genji playing with McCree's hair as the monk finishes his massage. When he's done his orbs return to circles around his body and he stands, getting off the bed.

"I believe I will leave you to your business," the monk says. "I will see you both at lesson tonight." Genji makes a protest but the monk ignores him, waving goodbye and closing the door behind him.

Genji huffs but smiles, laying himself on top of McCree, his face resting against the man's shoulder. "I missed you," he says in between placing kisses along the skin there, tracing along the many scars.

"Missed you too," McCree replies, rolling over and pushing Genji off his back so he can straddle him, playfully pinning him to the bed. "Where you been?"

Genji shrugs, "I was on a mission." He flips them, easily pinning McCree to the bed beneath him, "Had to deliver a payload in Ilios."

"Did it go well?" McCree pushes against Genji's hands to no avail.

"Yes, it was boring actually. I just rode on the payload the whole way." Genji moved his hips, grinding down on McCree, "I'd rather ride something else though."

"I ain't ever been one to tell you no."

Genji smirks at that, moving quickly to push down McCree's boxers, the only clothing left after the monk's massage. He doesn't bother taking off most of his armor, just the pieces on his thighs and crotch. McCree lets out a moan as Genji sinks down, taking him entirely in one smooth motion. Genji bounces himself at a pace McCree can hardly keep up with, head thrown back.

McCree slips his fingers into Genji's thighs, searching out the magic wire with practiced ease. He's not sure why, but this one was much more sensitive than the rest. He rolls it between his fingers before pulling, slowly at first and then harder. Genji lets out a broken moan, rocking himself down on McCree in a way that has the cowboy's back arching.

"Fuck darlin' you feel so good," McCree mutters, moving his hips to meet Genji's. "Taking me so good."

Genji's reply isn't in English, but McCree can tell it's something filthy. He pulls at the wire again, getting another sweet sound before moving his hands up, tracing them across the scarred skin on Genji's chest. Genji grabs his hands and pins them above his head, leaning down to kiss him, the new angle pressing deeper. He moans, eyes shut as he abandons thrusting to roll his hips, McCree leaning his head back as Genji tightens around him.

McCree can tell Genji is close, his body feels like it's burning against his skin, small trails of steam coming from his joints. He frees a hand and pulls at the wire again, keeping the pressure as Genji's body rocks against his, the cyborg crying out as he finishes. Genji doesn't stop, rocking back against McCree and pulling at his hair until the cowboy finishes inside him.

Genji collapses beside him, his body already regulating his breathing back to normal as the cowboy pants and tries to catch his breath. "Missed you," Genji says, cuddling close to the cowboy and resting a head on his chest. He can hear his heartbeat and he smiles at the thought that he caused it to beat so fast.

McCree tangles a hand in Genji's hair, already drowsy, "Missed ya too, pumpkin."


End file.
